Dance Lessons
by KaariJGib
Summary: It's their first date, and Shepard admits he can't dance. Kaidan offers him some private lessons. Inspired by the song "Stay" by Shakespear's Sister. You can find the music video on Youtube. This was complete, but I had to add a short chapter 2. Maybe I'll add more later?
1. Chapter 1

"Loco! Vanilla! Over here!" James waved to Shepard and Kaidan from across the club where he was dancing with Steve.

Shepard gave the younger marine a lazy salute but stayed right where he was, leaning against the bar at his back, the second human spectre glued to his side. Just a few hours ago, they had been discussing the possibility of a romantic relationship, but it hadn't taken Shepard long to get over his initial surprise, and decide he was OK with the idea.

Kaidan's arm brushed his chest as he lifted his drink to his mouth, causing goose bumps to spread over Shepard's ribs. Yeah, definitely OK with the idea.

Now, standing pressed together against the bar, Shepard wondered how they had managed to keep orbiting around each other for so long. How he managed to ignore the intense attraction he'd always had for the dark haired biotic. And if he hadn't promised to show up at the club tonight, he would have been dragging him off to his cabin right now.

"You're practically twitching to the music, Shepard," Kaidan said from beside him. "Why don't you join them?"

Shepard rolled his eyes. "Dancing isn't really... my thing." He answered. He liked the music well enough, but he could never quite catch the beat with his body. He watched James and Steve moving together on the dance floor and had a twinge of envy. Give him a gun, and an enemy to point it at and he was liquid grace. Put him on a dance floor and he rocked back and forth like a... something. He was too distracted by thoughts of Kaidan to come up with more than that right now.

Kaidan laughed, and Shepard's eyelids drooped as he felt the vibrations through his body despite the raging beat of the music. "Oh yeah, I remember," he said with a teasing grin. "I could teach you," he offered.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that kind of humiliation in front of my crew, Kaidan," Shepard said with a grin of his own.

Kaidan's lips twisted, and his eyes turned smoky. "I was thinking of a more private lesson," he said.

Well all right then, Shepard thought. Screw Purgatory. He'd shown up, said hello, and now it was time to get the hell out of there. He knocked back the last of his drink, set the tumbler on the bar and practically dragged Kaidan through the mass of people.

"Where you goin', Loco?" James called, but his smirk said he knew. Next to him, Steve tried to cover his amusement with a hand over his mouth, but not before Shepard saw it.

Shepard didn't stop to say goodbye, just waved. He saw Joker and EDI sitting at a table on the way out with their heads tucked together, probably discussing flight simulation tactics, and he gave them a nod when they noticed him.

Kaidan tugged his hand, and Shepard slowed down to let the other man come up beside him. His husky voice was full of laughter when he spoke, "I didn't realize you were so eager to learn how to dance."

"Maybe I'm just eager to spend time with my teacher," Shepard said. Kaidan's laugh went straight to his groin. Oh yes, he was definitely eager. And anxious to make up for lost time.

Kaidan just gave him a crooked grin and started walking towards the exit, and this time Shepard followed him, enjoying the view.

When they got back to the Normandy, the ship was quiet. Mostly empty because the crew was all blowing off steam. They all needed the break while the ship was refueled and restocked. So there was no one around really to watch Kaidan leading the Commander to the captain's quarters. No one to see the heated looks passing between them, the tension in their shoulders as they refrained from touching each other. Even on the elevator ride up, they stood across from each other, just watching, taking in the fact that _this was actually happening._

Shepard palmed the lock and the door slid open, but he paused for a moment. He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder at Kaidan who was looking at him with one eyebrow crooked up curiously.

"Second thoughts?" Kaidan asked quietly. He was smiling slightly, but the skin around his eyes tightened imperceptibly. He was nervous, and that fact comforted Shepard.

Because he was suddenly scared as hell.

"About dance lessons?" Shepard asked, showing his teeth in a wry smile.

Kaidan took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "You know that's not what I meant, John."

Shepard twisted his face into a mock look of hurt. "You mean you weren't serious about the lessons? Because I'd be really disappointed to not have the chance to get you alone in my room. Finally."

The Major tilted his head, and the tension in his body eased. "You really mean that, don't you?" he asked. He wasn't asking about the dance lessons.

"Hell yes," Shepard breathed. "I'm just nervous... about stepping on your toes, or something."

Kaidan's mouth spread into a wide smile, and his eyes twinkled. "Y'know... I don't think that'll be as big of a problem as you're imagining."

"Yeah," Shepard said with a warm smile as he stepped backward over the threshold to his quarters. "I think you're right."

Inside, Kaidan looked around curiously. He let out a low whistle as he took in the collection of model ships and the fish tank that took up most of one wall. "This is definitely not Alliance standard," he said. "I'm surprised they didn't take it out during the retrofit."

"I'm glad they didn't." Shepard handed Kaidan a tumbler of whiskey, then stood shoulder to shoulder with him. They watched the fish drift through the waters as they sipped their drinks. It felt good to just share his personal space with the other man, and the silence that stretched between them felt natural. But it wasn't what he wanted at the moment. He bumped his shoulder against Kaidan's. "You didn't come up here with me just to watch the fish, did you?"

Kaidan gave a husky chuckle. "No, I did not." He turned and set his glass down on the table by the couch. He opened his omni tool and tapped in a command. Unfamiliar music filled the room.

Shepard lifted a brow at Kaidan as the major approached him. "You mean you're really going to teach me to dance?

"Of course," Kaidan answered. "What did you think I meant?

Shepard laughed nervously as Kaidan's hands came up to grip his hips, pulling him close, and nudging him so that their hips moved together to the rhythm. "I thought it was a euphemism."

Kaidan's smile tilted wickedly. "We'll get there, don't you worry. Close your eyes for me."

"Um, alright,"" Shepard said. He didn't want to stop looking at Kaidan, but he obeyed the order. He was a good soldier after all, and Kaidan technically outranked him. With his eyes closed, his attention was caught by the music. "What is this?" he asked as he swayed with Kaidan. The feel of their hips pressed together sent warmth up his spine, and he could feel himself responding.

"It's old. From the late 20th century. "

Shepard smiled. "You listen to classical music, Kaidan?

"Heh, you could call it that. Now, be quiet and just listen." His fingers tightened on he pulled Shepard close enough that he could feel just how much this slow gyration of their hips was affecting him as well. "I think the problem you have, he said softly, "is that the house beat is wrong for you. You need something slow. Something moody. Something sensual."

Shepard pressed himself closer to Kaidan. He could feel the beat, his heart matching it, but in double time. He slipped his arms around Kaidan's waist and moved with him, if not with the music. He slid one hand up, over a muscled chest he very much wanted to explore, and wrapped his fingers around the back of Kaidan's neck. He pulled slightly until their mouths were close. "This is an interesting lesson Kaidan, but it just feels like we are rocking back and forth a bit." He pressed his hips forward, and the heat in his spine pooled low in his belly as he felt Kaidan's hard dick against his own.

"Shhh, John," Kaidan whispered. "Keep following me. Trust me."

John huffed in frustration, but he kept his eyes closed, and tried to concentrate on the music. There was as new song playing, and he listened to the lyrics. They were sweet and melancholy and he realized after a moment that Kaidan's hands were no longer guiding him although they still rested on his hips. His body was following the one pressed against him naturally.

The music changed, became slightly faster, urgent, and when Kaidan's hips dipped, Shepard followed a split second later. His thigh moved between the other man's and now they were grinding against each other and he wondered if this was still part of the dance lessons. They were still moving to the beat as far as he could tell, but just to confirm, he opened his eyes. Kaidan was staring at him, intently, and his eyes darkened when their gazes locked.

Kaidan groaned, and leaned forward to press his mouth against Shepard's. The kiss was as urgent as the music, with lots of tongue and teeth. Shepard felt himself pushed backwards and his back slammed against the wall. The arm around Kaidan's waist lowered until he could grab a handful of hard ass to pull the biotic into him as he thrust his hips forward, using the wall at his shoulders for leverage.

Kaidan pulled Shepard's shirt free of his pants, and slipped hands up under the cloth, then pulled back down dragging his nails over sensitive skin, making muscles jump. The pressure was building up inside him, and if things didn't slow down soon... Dammit, he was still fully clothed! "Kaidan," Shepard gasped in between kisses. "I'm going to - uhn!" He tossed his head back against the wall with a thud as he came.

He panted for breath as Kaidan mouthed his throat and collarbone gently. "That was... an interesting lesson," he said softly.

Kaidan chuckled against his throat and continued to run his hands up and down the skin under Shepard's shirt. "You did pretty well, too," he said gruffly. "Although I think that last part should be saved for when we're not out on an actual dance floor."

Shepard grinned sheepishly when Kaidan leaned back and looked at him with heavily lidded eyes. "Yeah, sorry about that," he said. "It's been a very long time."

"Really, John?" Kaidan asked with a grin. "That's not good for a man in your position." The last word was punctuated with a thrust, and Shepard could feel that he was still hard. "You need to blow off some steam."

"Speaking of blowing," Shepard said with a grin. He pushed against Kaidan to free himself, and dropped to his knees. His fingers rushed to free Kaidan from his pants, pulling them down just past his hips.

"John, what are you-?" Kaidan asked, but his voice broke when Shepard took him into his mouth. One hand went up to brace himself against the wall, and the other wrapped around Shepard's neck.

Shepard took him deep and fast, sucking the head less than gently before plunging back down and burying his nose against Kaidan's stomach. The next time he'd go slow, maybe follow the beat of the music that was still playing, but now he wanted nothing more than to taste the other man. It wasn't long before he got his wish, and his mouth was filled with hot musky flavor. Only then did he slow down, sucking gently a few more times before stopping.

He tilted his head and looked up at Kaidan who was staring down at him with a crooked smile, his pupils blown wide with pleasure. The hand he'd been using to hold Shepard's neck came up and he brushed his knuckles over the faded scars of his cheek. They stayed like that for nearly a minute, just taking each other in.

Kaidan finally chuckled and pushed himself away from the wall. He stumbled backwards as his pants slipped down to his knees, and he fell onto the bed. Shepard crawled forward, and up onto the bed where he lay on his side next to his new lover. "I'm not sure I can use those dance lessons in public."

"You're probably right," Kaidan replied. He turned his head on the mattress to smile at Shepard. "But we can still practice in private."

Shepard returned his grin. "Absolutely." He looked down at himself, still fully clothed, and then looked over at Kaidan who was exposed from the bottom of his regulation t-shirt to his knees. "Can we practice naked next time?"

"Lesson one: Pick the right music," Kaidan replied. "Lesson two: Lose the constricting clothing."

Shepard leaned over Kaidan and returned his grin. "This dancing thing isn't so difficult after all," he said. "Hard maybe, but not difficult." Kaidan rolled his eyes at the bad joke, but his only response was to pull Shepard down for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Numbers were cold, logical facts -slashes on a chart- but they could be the most depressing thing in the Galaxy. Shepard sighed and resisted the urge to throw the datapad he was holding across the cabin. Kaidan was asleep in his bed, and Shepard would be damned if at least one of them didn't get some rest.

So he set the datapad down gently on his desk on top of an ever growing pile. Leaning back in the chair he propped his feet up next to them and ran his hands roughly over his face and up over his head. Lacing his fingers behind his neck, he attempted to relax and empty his mind. Gazing through the ship models at the sleeping Major helped, and he felt his frustration ratchet down a notch.

A smile lifted one corner of his mouth as he remembered the activities that had worn them both out enough to sleep. It still amazed him that Kaidan had asked for more than friendship. Shepard had harbored feelings for him for years –and he was going to go ahead and count the two that he spent dead- but he'd always assumed the other man would stick with protocol, so he'd never done anything more than light flirting.

And go to bed alone with elaborate fantasies and the company of his own hand, but Kaidan didn't need to know that yet.

Quiet music filled the room. They had left it playing after their "dance lessons", and Shepard focused on it. He liked the idea that Kaidan's playlist was mostly old classics. He knew the man had depth, but it just seemed like an interesting personality quirk that Shepard would probably never have discovered if their relationship had stayed purely professional.

A new song started, and Shepard's attention was caught by the lyrics.

_All our times have come_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Seasons don't fear the reaper_

_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain_

_We can be like they are_

_Come on baby_

_Don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby take my hand_

_Don't fear the Reaper_

_We'll be able to fly_

_Don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby I'm your man…_

Shepard's half-smile grew into a full blown grin as the song played. He sat up and typed a command into his omni-tool to look it up. It was only the work of moments to copy the file from Kaidan's playlist. He chuckled and hit the command to repeat the song once it ended.

"What's so funny?"

Shepard glanced up at Kaidan's husky just-woke-up voice. "Do you realize what this song is about?"

Kaidan sat up, letting the sheet fall around his thighs, and making Shepard lick his lips appreciatively. He tilted his head and listened to the lyrics for a moment before a grin also spread across his face. "Oh yeah," he rasped. "Blue Oyster Cult. Don't fear the reaper." His brown eyes twinkled as they met Shepard's. "Rather appropriate message these days."

"I'm claiming it as my theme song," Shepard replied.

One dark brow went up above those eyes that Shepard adored so much. "Theme song, huh?"

Shepard stood and started towards the bed. He hadn't bothered dressing when he'd gotten up after being unable to sleep, and Kaidan's gaze swept over him in appreciation. He grinned at his new lover and crawled onto the bed, straddling Kaidan's thighs over the sheet. "You don't think I should have one?" he asked teasingly.

Kaidan's attention dropped to Shepard's mouth, and his voice dropped an octave when he spoke. "Oh, I don't know, it's not a bad idea," he answered slowly. "But you don't think you need something more… epic?"

"Epic?" Shepard asked as he leaned forward into Kaidan's space.

The Major's rusty chuckle filled the small space between them. "Yeah, you know… something with a full orchestra and synth section. The kind of music that makes your heart pound, and gives you goosebumps."

Shepard inched forward until his mouth hovered over Kaidan's. "Do you really think that's the kind of theme music I need?" he murmured.

"Well that's the reaction you get out of me," Kaidan whispered back. "But if you're going to save the galaxy, I guess that gives you the right to pick your own song."

"Damn right," Shepard replied as he pushed Kaidan down to test out the heart-pounding and goosebump theory.


End file.
